


That Time Noya Didn't Realize He Loved His Best Friend Too

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, I imagine they'd be pretty aged up, M/M, porn with a little plot, this is pretty NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We want to have sex with you.” </p><p>Tanaka kinda just stands there blinking. “Sorry, what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Noya Didn't Realize He Loved His Best Friend Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecretMaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/gifts).



> I hope this is okay~ Happy holidays!!!!!

The crush on Tanaka is something completely and totally expected. Noya figures he’s been in love with his best friend for almost forever. He just didn’t figure it out until Tanaka became less and less a part of his life.

But that was probably actually his fault

He and Asahi had just started dating, and he didn’t waste any time relaying the occasion to the only other guy in his life. Tanaka - bless him - reacted exactly as Noya hoped he would. He gamely slapped Noya on the back with a grin stretched across his face.

“Called it!” He had said. “Congrats, man!”

Noya grinned in reply, hooking his arm around Tanaka’s shoulders with a leap. “Thanks! Wanna grab meat buns?”

“Oh um.” Tanaka carefully extricated himself from Noya’s hold. “Can’t. Gotta head home. But, hey! Asahi-san!”

“Hey, Tanaka-kun!” Noya felt his heart skip a beat as Asahi’s lumbering figure jogged his way over to the pair.

“I gotta head home, but Noya-san needs a meat bun-partner. You think you can take over for me?” He shot Noya a double thumbs up, eyebrows wiggling up and down suggestively.

“It’s no problem!” Asahi shyly reached for Noya’s hand and the libero felt all tingly.

“Cool!” Tanaka whipped around, quickly distancing himself. “Tell me all about it later!”

And then he was gone.

That was the first time Tanaka had ever denied him anything. That didn’t sit right with Noya at all.

 

* * *

 

“Hey! Noya-san!” Noya caught sight of Tanaka bounding towards him looking more excited than usual. “Wanna go to Genji-jii-chan’s? Momoko’s kittens are old enough to run around!”

“Oh yeah I-” It was the first time in a while since they were actually let off early with no volleyball practice, so he and Asahi had planned to go on a date. “Actually, I can’t…” He replied with a sigh. “Me and Asahi got a date so…”

“No worries! I’ll go on my own!” Tanaka grinned as he started to jog in the direction of Genji-jii-chan’s place. “I’ll name one Genos! Smell ya later, Noya-san!”

He wasn’t quite sure how to feel. He was terribly excited about having a date with Asahi after such a long time. But...he really wanted to hang out with Tanaka and…

...and he never missed going to Genji-jii-chan’s place to visit all the cats with Tanaka.

This...didn’t sit right with him either.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, Tanaka and Noya became less Tanaka & Noya and more...Tanaka

...and Noya.

As in, not joined-at-the-hip-Tanaka-and-Noya. Not that they didn’t talk or hang out anymore...they just did it less.

A lot less, actually.

And it was really starting to irritate Noya. He stomped around more than usual, grumbled more than usual, and butted heads with everyone more than usual.

This wouldn’t do. This absolutely wouldn’t do.

His eyes caught Asahi’s lumbering figure waiting for him by the school entrance. Maybe Asahi would know what to do.

 

* * *

 

“I need to be honest with you,” Asahi says with a nervous sigh. They’re naked on Asahi’s bed - and they had just had some mind-blowing sex - so Noya isn’t worried...exactly.

“Uh huh…” Noya sounds carefully.

“I love you.” Asahi says resolutely, staring directly into Noya’s eyes. See? Nothing to worry about. “But I love Tanaka too.”

_Ah._

Then:

“Actually...me too…” Asahi smiles gently, as if expecting this answer.

“I know.” So, maybe he was expecting this answer.

“When did you know?”

“When I stopped playing volleyball...he just kinda came over uninvited and watched TV with me.” Asahi has a warm, little smile on his face and Noya finds that he has the same smile on his own lips. “Came over uninvited everyday, actually. To watch TV or have me tutor him or just sleep on my couch…”

“He’d do that.” Noya can see it. Can see it vividly because that’s just what Tanaka did.

“Then when you came back to the team...he came over and told me he needed me. Not Takeda-sensei. Not the team. But him. He needed me.”

Noya feels his heart tremble. Tanaka had said that to him too, before he came back. It didn’t click then, but it rings in his ears loud and clear.

That was Tanaka’s confession. It always had been.

“We need to fix this…” Noya exhales shakily. “I need to fix this…”

 

* * *

 

“We want to have sex with you.”

Tanaka kinda just stands there blinking. “Sorry, what?”

There’s absolutely no way - not in a million years - Noya asked him to---

“Sex. With us.”

“Forever!” Asahi adds in, helpfully...however helpful that will get Tanaka to process this easier remains to be seen. “Actually...we want to date you.”

“Wait-”

“We-” Noya steps forward, but Tanaka takes a step back and that action alone terrifies him. “We love you. We want to be with you. We...need you.”

Asahi holds his breath, gaze going between Tanaka and Noya.

“So...I’m not hallucinating…?” Noya sighs in exasperation. He loves his future-ace-wing-spiker-best-friend-hopefully-new-boyfriend more than anything, he really does, but sometimes...just sometimes, he wishes this well-muscled boy would just get the idea.

“Can you guys just...give me a second...to think…” Both of them nod, supremely nervous. Tanaka is silent for a few moments, taking a few deep breaths. “I might...actually need more than a second.”

And before either of them know it, Tanaka is out the door.

 

* * *

 

The last thing Asahi and Noya thought they’d do is lose Tanaka.

Well, it’s not strange. It’s the weekend, practice is over, and Tanaka got a wide head start before them. So, when they finally shook themselves out of their surprise, Tanaka was long gone..

Tanaka is absurdly good at hiding. He’s not at Coach Ukai’s store, or the parks, or any place he usually hangs out. He’s not even home. (Yeah, they checked. Saeko said that he hadn’t even come home yet.)

So, a few hours of searching later, the pair head off to Asahi’s house with heavy hearts. Maybe it was too much. Maybe they said or did something that hurt Tanaka. Maybe they interpreted everything wrong. Maybe he just didn’t feel that way for either of them.

Noya walks with his head hanging low, for once shuffling his feet instead of his usual bounds and leaps. Asahi isn’t in any better shape, sighing and looking far off somewhere thinking about sad things...like how maybe they hurt Tanaka’s feelings.

What neither of them expect is the shivering, huddled figure of the very person they’ve been searching for sat right on Asahi’s doorstep.

Noya reacts first, rushing forward, face scrunched up in relief and disbelief. Asahi isn’t too far behind him - long, hurried strides the only sign of his anxiousness.

“Ryuu!”

“Tanaka!”

The boy quickly looks up, stiffly standing up at the pair’s approach. The trio stand awkwardly in a circle, staring wide-eyed at each other.

“Um…” Tanaka is the first to talk, seeing as he was the one who had left them hanging in the clubroom. “I tried to ring the bell…” He starts lamely. “No one was home…” Another pause. “And um.” Tanaka shuffles his toes, wiggling his hands that are tucked inside his pockets. “I love you both too.”

* * *

 

Asahi ushers them all inside, taking their coats and putting them away. Tanaka is no stranger to this household, automatically going to Asahi’s kitchen to make all of them hot chocolate. The actions are all familiar and it calms him down a little bit, even though his heart is racing a mile a minute.

Tanaka is nervous, rightfully so. It’s not everyday the two people you’re madly in love with come around and reciprocate those feelings. Even rarer is that these two people were already dating each other and they still felt the same for him.

Noya shuffles up beside him, tucking himself into Tanaka’s side with a content sigh. This is what they’ve been missing - all those casual touches and holds, casual but full of love. Asahi leans against the doorframe, content to just watch Tanaka and Noya moving around in his kitchen. Once Tanaka finishes making their drinks, they all head to Asahi’s room, Noya still latched onto Tanaka’s side as if parting would make Tanaka disappear.

They sit and drink, regarding each other as if it’s the first time they’ve seen each other. Tanaka supposes that’s a little bit true...he never thought he’d be looking at them as lovers and not just friends.

“So...you meant it? When you said you love me...and the um…” Tanaka can’t even finish his sentence he’s turned so red. One glance at Asahi shows that he too, has started to resemble a tomato.

Noya, on the other hand, feels like he’s been waiting too damn long. Instead of answering, Noya surges upwards, crashing his lips against Tanaka’s. “We mean it, Ryuu.” He mumbles against Tanaka’s lips. “I love you. Asahi loves you.” Noya slides his fingers under Tanaka’s shirt, exposing Tanaka’s dark skin. Tanaka reaches behind Noya’s head, lacing his fingers into Noya’s hair and pulling the libero closer.

Noya straddles Tanaka’s hips, moaning loudly when he feels that Tanaka is just as hard as he is. He strips Tanaka in a hurry, quickly following suit. Asahi watches in amazement, the beginnings of heat already stirring deep in his gut. He lets Noya take the lead, taking the chance to commit Tanaka’s naked body to memory.

Noya wastes no time, pushing Tanaka down to the floor and shimmying his way down the wing spiker’s body. Tanaka props himself up on his elbows, gazing at Noya as he takes Tanaka’s length into his mouth. Tanaka’s head falls back and his toes curl at the hot mouth around his dick.

Noya bobs his head up and down, moaning as Tanaka’s length continues to harden under his tongue. “Sh-Shit, N-Noya! Slow do~own.”

Noya slips Tanaka’s cock out from his mouth and it lays heavy against Tanaka’s abdomen. Both Noya and Asahi have to suppress a sigh at what they’re seeing from Tanaka. The wing spiker is flushed and his chest heaves as he breathes in air, gazing warmly at the other two.

Noya shakes Asahi’s shoulder, breaking him out of his trance and wordlessly motioning for the lube. The libero actually can’t wait, parting Tanaka’s thighs further to slide himself between them. Asahi blindly passes Noya the lube, unable to take his gaze off of Tanaka. Noya presses open-mouthed kisses down Tanaka’s chest, leaving bright red marks as he rubs the lube over his cock.

He presses one slippery digit against Tanaka’s opening, forcing the man to arch once his finger sinks in completely.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” The sound of his finger pumping in and out of Tanaka squelches wetly. When Noya adds a second finger and curls it just right, Tanaka nearly loses his shit.

“Fuck! Noya! I’m!” Noya slows down, much to Tanaka’s chagrin, not wanting the other to come quite so soon.

“You ready for me, babe?” Noya’s got three fingers sliding in Tanaka now and the other man is reduced to keens and whimpers. “I’m gonna stick my cock in you. Mess you all up from the inside out. You want that?”

“Yes-” Tanaka gasps. “Yes, god, yes!”

Tanaka’s mouth falls open when Noya thrusts in. His thighs have a vice-grip around Noya’s waist as he tries to fuck himself on Noya’s cock. The libero, however, is still. He takes a couple shaky breaths before actually moving.

“I can’t believe I’m inside you, Ryuu..” Noya whispers and Tanaka’s movements come to a halt. “You’re so tight. God I’m gonna come and we haven’t done a thing..”

Noya’s hands are trembling, trying to calm himself. This is far more than anything he had ever imagined. A few hot, errant tears slip down his cheeks. “Y-Yuu…” Tanaka whispers, frightened that he did something wrong which led to Noya’s current state.

“I…” Noya brings his palms to his eyes, chuckling as he wipes away his own tears. “I’m just so happy.” Bringing his hands back down to Tanaka’s waist, he anchors himself, slowly pulling out of Tanaka before snapping his hips forwards with bruising force.

“A-Ah!”

“That a good spot, baby?” Noya leans forward, lapping at Tanaka’s nipples.

“M-More...Yuu..please- more!” Noya keeps fucking into Tanaka, who’s thrashing wildly on Asahi’s carpeted floor. A sob breaks through his moans as Noya keeps brushing against his prostate at this angle. With a smirk on his lips, Noya wraps one hand around Tanaka’s length, pumping him at the same speed he’s fucking into Tanaka.

Tanaka comes with a loud moan, arching up into Noya, throwing his arms around the libero. Noya isn’t too far behind him, a few sharp thrusts leading towards his release. The collapse onto the floor, Noya on top of Tanaka. “So cute.” Noya whispers, nuzzling into Tanaka’s cheek. “Love you.”

They lay for a couple moments, quietly revelling in what just happened. Their reverie is broken by a slight creak in the floor caused by Asahi quietly making his way closer to them. Tanaka starts giggling, everything still very surreal.

“C’mere…” Asahi coaxes Tanaka to his bed, Noya following behind, his eyes never straying from Asahi and Tanaka. Tanaka perches himself in Asahi’s lap, tugging at the ace’s shirt. Asahi leans down, kissing Tanaka softly and thoroughly. Tanaka feels his heart soar, heart filled with even more love for the two other men.

His fingers splay over Asahi’s muscled stomach, lingering on his pants button. Asahi smiles against Tanaka’s lips, already helping the wing spiker out. Tanaka slips Asahi’s pants down his thighs, jumping back into the newly-naked lap. He ruts into Asahi’s lap, groaning into Asahi’s ear when their lengths rub up against each other.

Gently, Asahi lays Tanaka down on his bed, keeping their lips pressed together. Asahi can’t get enough of Tanaka’s mouth, hardly believing that this isn’t actually a dream. He kisses down Tanaka’s body, not removing his gaze from Tanaka’s face.

Asahi brings Tanaka’s knees to his chest, exposing the wing spiker to the ace’s gaze. He leans down and Tanaka’s face takes on a stunning shade of red when Asahi’s tongue teases the sensitive skin between his balls and hole.

“O-Oh f-fu--!” Tanaka can’t even finish because Asahi dives in, in earnest. He drags the flat of his tongue across Tanaka’s opening and Noya can’t help his smirk at Tanaka’s choked whimper. He knows the talent Asahi has with his tongue, quite intimately. Even though Asahi himself isn’t one with a sharp tongue or much one for biting remarks, Asahi has some wicked skills with that tongue that have nothing to do with verbal insults.

Asahi pulls back a bit, to admire his work and the way Tanaka shivers beneath his palms. He slides his palms down Tanaka’s thighs, leaning in to resume prodding Tanaka’s hole open with his tongue. Tanakas legs fall over Asahi’s shoulders, trembling as Asahi’s tongue sinks in deeper. The ace groans against Tanaka when the wing spiker’s muscles contract around his tongue. His head swims with both the prospect of Tanaka’s tightness and the fact that Tanaka is still so tight, despite the fucking he received from Noya just minutes ago.

Asahi, without fail, is the kind of guy that makes love to someone. It’s never ‘just sex’ or ‘fucking’; he’s consistent in this. This instance is no different. If anything, the sentiment is even more intense. Asahi is making love to Tanaka, and he will continue to do so, as long as Tanaka will have him.

When he pulls back - fully this time - Tanaka whimpers at the loss, hips jutting back towards Asahi. The larger man pushes Tanaka’s legs from his shoulders, surging up to press their lips together. Tanaka wraps his arms around Asahi, burying his hands in the ace’s soft tresses. Tanaka’s fingers tingle, almost over-sensitive, but he really can’t get enough. Asahi takes his time, stroking Tanaka’s tongue with his own, swallowing every moan that trembles from Tanaka’s chest. He uses this as a distraction, pushing a pillow under Tanaka’s hips so that his back arches beautifully.

They separate with a pop of their lips and Tanaka’s panting, trying to gulp in as much oxygen as possible. “Look at you,” Asahi whispers, stroking Tanaka’s collarbones with his thumbs. “So beautiful for me. I’m gonna take care of you…”

Oh yeah.

Asahi’s all about praise. He really doesn’t look the type, but Noya knows - from experience - that Asahi could make anyone come from praise alone.

“A-Asahi..please, I--” Tanaka’s eyes roll back, Asahi’s grip on his cock all levels of _yes, right there, yeeesssss._

Asahi watches in rapt fascination at how Tanaka’s musculature ripples and slides under smooth, taut skin. “That good for you, sweetheart? Hm?”

“Oh god...I’m losing my mind…” Tanaka whimpers again as Asahi takes the opportunity to slide one, thick finger into his ass. “Holy god…”

Asahi can’t hold back a chuckle, slowly pumping his finger in and out of Tanaka. A few moments (and a bit of lube) later, he’s worked a second finger into Tanaka. He smooths his free hand along Tanaka’s thigh, bending down to press a line of kisses down the other man’s chest. “Want another?” Tanaka nods blindly, eyes screwed shut and jaw slack.

Asahi chuckles, making eye contact with Noya who’s on the other side of the bed, just gazing at them. Noya is incredibly patient, though he doesn’t look it at first glance. He watches patiently, hard again from what’s going on in front of him. He palms himself at the erotic image Tanaka makes, splayed apart for Asahi. He carefully considers the pair, gaze piercing and sharp - just as perceptive as on the volleyball court. He bides his time, though. It’s Asahi’s turn right now, after all.

Three fingers in, Tanaka’s eyes are scrunched up in pleasure. “Okay, baby. You ready for me?” He slips his fingers from Tanaka, bracing himself over the wing spiker. With one hand, he swipes his cock back and forth over Tanaka’s opening.

“G-Give it to me, A-Asa--o~oh!” Asahi doesn’t let Tanaka finish, pushing his cock deep into Tanaka with a loud moan. It rumbles through his chest, forcing heat to pool in Tanaka’s belly.

“I’ll make it feel so good…” He whispers into Tanaka’s ear, but loud enough for Noya to hear. “...so good for you, sweetling…oh..you take me so well. So beautiful.”

The forced arch in Tanaka’s back from the pillow has every thrust - measured, hard, and sure - perfectly hitting a point in him that has him seeing stars. Asahi’s hands glide over Tanaka’s body, moving until their hands catch, fingers immediately interlocking. Asahi’s bent over Tanaka, grunting at each thrust of his hips. Tanaka’s a mess, saliva pools over the corners of his mouth. “A-Asahi- I’m--ah!” He squeezes Asahi’s hands, incoherent.

“You gonna come?” Asahi rolls his hips and Tanaka tightens around his cock. “Yeah...just like that, do that again, baby…” He slots his mouth over Tanaka’s parted lips, dragging the air out of Tanaka’s lungs. “Gonna come for me all pretty?” He watches, eyes half-lidded, Noya’s presence on the other side of the bed miniscule and overshadowed by Tanaka writhing beneath him. He lets go of Tanaka’s hands, stroking Tanaka’s sweaty cheek with his knuckles.

“P-Please-!”

“Yeah…” Asahi plunges into him hard. “Yeah, let me see you…” Another hard thrust, followed by Tanaka’s garbled moan. “Come for me, sweetheart. Yeah, come for me...” Asahi forgets to breathe as Tanaka’s ass tightens around him. Tanaka comes hard, sobs wracking his body as he arches high off the bed and into Asahi. Asahi, on the other hand, pushes hard into Tanaka, but does not come - though he is surprised he hasn’t.

Tanaka crashes back down with a loud, raspy inhale. His eyes are wide and he is trembling, twitching around Asahi’s still hard cock. “Did you come, Asahi?” Tanaka’s gaze jolts to the side, suddenly remembering that Noya was there the whole time. Asahi shifts up onto his knees, jostling Tanaka enough to make him whimper.

“No...but I’m not far…”

“Good.” Tanaka watches Noya shuffle toward him, cock hard again. He’s not too sure what’s possessing him, but all he knows is that Noya’s cock looks like it tastes fucking amazing. “Take us both?”

Noya asks like he’s asking a favour, but the way he says it doesn’t really leave any room for disagreement...not that Tanaka’s willing to disagree anyway. Asahi slips out of him, handling him gently, but he still trembles under the ace’s touch. He shifts onto his hands and knees, lying more on his stomach than actually putting any weight on his knees. Tanaka ruts his ass back, feeling distinctly empty and Asahi rubs his thumbs on Tanaka’s back, dipping into the dimples by his spine.

Asahi places both palms on Tanaka’s cheeks, spreading them apart and rubbing his cock against the newly revealed area. Tanaka whimpers and his hips stutter against Asahi’s rhythm. Noya kneels before Tanaka, gently stroking Tanaka’s bottom lip with his thumb. He tilts Tanaka’s head back, sticking his tongue into the wing spiker’s mouth. Tanaka groans into Noya’s mouth, blindly reaching out for the man before him. They pull apart with loud gasps and Noya makes eye contact with Asahi as Tanaka is arched obscenely between them.

“Ryuu, babe. Asahi’s gonna take your ass again.” As if to prove his point, Asahi teases Tanaka’s ass with just the head of his cock. Asahi has to hold back a groan - Tanaka is so ready, his ass is so pliant and hungry for his dick. “And this hot mouth of yours is fucking mine!”

Noya takes Tanaka’s mouth at nearly the same exact moment Asahi sinks back into his ass. Tanaka nearly blacks out from how amazing it feels. He’s filled on both ends, by the two people he needs and loves the most on the planet. Asahi’s thrusts are brutal - fast and hard - and if his mouth weren’t occupied by Noya’s dick, he’d be screaming ‘til kingdom come.

The vibrations from Tanaka’s muffled screams travel all the way through Noya. “F-Fuck! Ryuu!”

“Mmph!” Noya hunches over Tanaka’s head, digging both hands into the wing spiker’s shoulders.

“B-Baby! Ryuu! I’m coming!” Asahi moans breathlessly. His thrusts speed up, thighs slapping hard against Tanaka’s ass. “Right inside! I’m gonna come right inside you, beautiful!”

Noya pulls out of Tanaka’s mouth, and with nothing to muffle him, he screams himself raw as he feels Asahi come into his ass. Noya comes with a muffled groan, cum landing on Tanaka’s chest and face.

The three are stunned to silence, the only noise is their harsh, laboured breaths. They all eventually collapse into a sweaty pile; Asahi is the only one who gives any thought to their stickiness, procuring some wet wipes from the drawer he keeps their lube and condoms in. He gently wipes Tanaka, taking care to clean thoroughly. Noya sleepily grabs a proffered wet wipe, lazily swiping just the places he thinks needs the cleaning and blindly tossing the wipe onto the floor.

Tanaka lays between Asahi and Noya, the shortest of the three throwing a leg over Tanaka’s waist and burying his nose into the crook of Tanaka’s neck. Asahi slides his own leg between Tanaka’s, dragging a blanket up their bodies, his arm long enough to lay over both Tanaka and Noya.

Noya mumbles something about bacon and Asahi makes a noise of affirmation. Tanaka, in the meanwhile, is feeling so happy he could burst. Sleepy, but absolutely joyful. Asahi wraps himself around Tanaka’s other side, smiling lips pressed into Tanaka’s shoulder.

* * *

 

When they wake up a couple hours later, Asahi and Noya burst out laughing at the amount of marks littering Tanaka’s body. They laugh even louder when Tanaka realizes he actually cannot walk yet without his knees knocking together. So they spend some time just planning how the rest of their weekend is going to go.

Noya, however, does get his bacon. 


End file.
